The Universal Clock
by Aaron Decart
Summary: Sylar's Philosophy.  The reason why he kills...


I do not own Heroes in any way, shape, or form.

_To know a person is to know their brain. To know their brain is to know their power. To know their power is to know how to be God. To be God. _

_I understand how things work, now they function, how they tick. Because the brain is the powerhouse of the body, the proverbial "soul" so many people spend a lifetime searching, it only makes sense that all someone needs to do in order to possess a person's power is to possess their brain. Their soul. It's just like in the Bible, when the Devil owns your soul he owns you, and by owning more souls then God he earns power. And I am the Devil. The Devil with an Angel's name. But I'm not that man anymore._

_I know how things work, but I don't know how _I _work. Isn't that just ironic? Just what you'd expect? To understand everything except yourself. The quintessential existential conundrum. Because there is no God and there is no Devil we ourselves must take responsibility for our own actions. In a way, we must consume what we once believed was truth: we must become either Gods or Devils. _

_If only it was that simple._

_It's genetics. What we were born with. The species evolves at an alarming rate when its very existence is threatened. And the human race is under attack. Biological weapons, the depletion of the ozone layer…the watering hole is slowly being poisoned and it is all that we have left to drink. Soon this government, this way of life, will fall into chaos. And I hate chaos. I need order. There must be a system and there must be mechanics. There have to be moving parts to the world. If there were a God then he must be a Newtonian God, for the world is a clock and we are all just cogs._

_Take for example an old Grandfather Clock. The rate at which the pendulum swings is relative only to it's length and to gravity. If either of those two constants were to change: boom. The clock would be anything but accurate. _

_Assuming that we, the human race, are represented by the pendulum, then the gravitational pull must be "God" and the length of the pendulum must be the human capacity. The pendulum is slowly growing as our capabilities as a race increases. Because God is gravity, which is unchangeable, and we are the pendulum, which changes, how is it that the world, being the entire clock, is still ticking along with absolute exactitude? _

_Because there IS NO GOD. There can't be. God cannot change, and humans can, therefore, in order to accommodate us God himself must evolve, and because a God cannot have "potential energy," a.k., the ability to change, then we are at an impasse, aren't we? Because God can't be God unless he was _always _God. _

_And so we are alone to create our own fantasies, oh what lovely fantasies we do create, to explain why the world is unfair and cruel. Instead, we only need to look inside ourselves and see that we are simply no longer _capable_as a species…therefore the species must evolve. Those without abilities must step aside to the inevitability of their extinction. For if they represent the human race then we, the special, are GODS._

_And I will make war on Olympus._

_I see all these things and the others see _nothing_. They see a world worth protecting, they see themselves as the freaks, blessed, touched. They don't understand that we are building a new clock, a new world, and we have to take the parts from the old one to become whole._

_I consume their power, strengthen myself, and it is not murder. Is evolution murder? Is the pursuit of bettering oneself murder? It is _self defense. _Allowing the weak to survive will weaken the next evolution, the next step. It is unnatural selection, I choose to kill those who are incapable of true sight in order for the next generation not to be troubled with their inadequacies. The humans, those without capabilities, are of no value to me, they will kill themselves, they will go extinct. My concern is with the new species, my species. And I will make us whole. I will fix us, make us strong. And if some have to die along the way? So be it. I don't want to "rule the world" or any madness like that, who would want to be the king of idiots? Wouldn't that just make you an idiot? _

_It's called cleansing. Making way. I am cutting a path through the flesh of those like me too weak to protect themselves so that those like me, those who can truly _see_, can step through and into the light of the dying sun. So that we can fix the moving parts of the universe, so that we can repair the lose springs and the squeaky wheels, and the faulty weights—and we can UNITE._

_ -S _


End file.
